


I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

by jqueen17



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqueen17/pseuds/jqueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Valentine's day oneshot:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute fic that I felt obligated to write for Valentine's day, so I hope you guys enjoy!:)

“So I'll see you in a few days then, yeah?”  
Phil was being really supportive about my trip to introduce Stacy to my family, even though I knew he was sort of upset he'd have to spend Valentine's Day alone. My being there wouldn't have really changed anything, I didn't think, but he'd still have to be alone. I gave him a grim smile-he knew I was nervous.  
“Yeah. I’ll call you tomorrow, or Skype you, or something.”  
He grinned, and I had to force myself to walk out the door, suitcase in hand. I didn't want to leave Phil there, if I was being honest-I wanted him to come with me.  
“Dan?”  
I turned around, and Phil pulled me into a hug, arms over my shoulders and face in my chest. I loved Phil's hugs, although I would never confess it to him. They were like the hugs little kids gave-sweet and sincere and made you feel happy no matter what. I hugged him back, again having to forcibly make myself step back, and gave him my two-finger ‘hello internet’ salute before going downstairs to meet Stacy.  
Stacy had been my girlfriend for about four months, and only a few people really knew we were dating. My fans didn't, for one thing, and neither did PJ or Chris or Jack or Louise. Tyler did, of course; Tyler found out everything eventually. Although I'd rather he didn't, since Tyler was...Well, Tyler, and he didn't really ‘approve’ of me and Stacy.  
I didn't think Phil did either, but he'd never be as blatant about it as Tyler. He'd just look at me sometimes when I was talking to her on the phone or something, looking sad and downright disappointed at times, his blue eyes wide and innocent. I didn't know why, and I could never ask-I was probably making things up. No one could not like Stacy.   
She was waiting for me when I got downstairs, beaming up at me and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. She loved to drive, so I slid into the passenger seat after putting my suitcase in the trunk. Stacy didn't seem as nervous as I was, rambling on about how she was sure my family would be amazing, if they were anything like me, in bursts of random conversation that lasted throughout the day. I smiled and nodded and tried to pay attention, but I had a slight migraine and I didn't know why, but this suddenly seemed like an awful plan. Stacy picked up on my mood, her brown eyes full of worry each time she snuck a glance in my direction.  
“Hey, what's wrong?”  
I shook my head, smiling to put her at ease. “Nothing! I'm perfectly fine.”  
She nodded, letting it go. I didn't even know what was wrong, but I was definitely not fine. I felt...homesick.   
‘Quit being a baby and get over it,’ I told myself. ‘You haven't been out of London for even a day yet.’  
But no matter what I told myself, I knew I wasn't going to get over it. I missed Phil. We'd been living together for six years and I had never spent Valentine's Day away from him in all that time, and even though I knew the same routine of watching animes all day and eating a bunch of overly sweet candy would ensue, I missed that familiarity.  
Stacy pretended not to notice, bless her sweet heart, and as we pulled into a hotel for the night, she kept her distance. I felt like shit for ruining her Valentine’s day already, and I apologized as we got ready for bed.  
“Dan, it's okay. I know you're nervous, and you probably have a bug or something as well. Get some rest, okay?”  
I nodded, pulling her to my chest and hugging her for a long moment before asking, “Can I call Phil first, please?”  
She grinned, tossing me my phone from the nightstand. I walked outside, clicking the contact photo of Phil on my phone and smiling as it rang. I'm not sure when he'd taken the photo, but it was of him surrounded by houseplants and faking a sneeze, his face partially blocked by another. It was such a Phil picture, I had to keep it.  
“Hey! What's up?”  
I leaned against the railing of the balcony, staring down at the pool lights of the hotel. “Stace and I are staying the night at a hotel. We should be getting to my parents house at around ten tomorrow.”  
Phil was silent for a moment too long, but sounded chipper when he responded.  
“Well that's great! They'll love her.”  
I made a sound of agreement, and I wondered why phone silences were awkward with anyone but Phil. I could hear him roaming around the house, always moving around and doing something, and it was a comforting noise.  
“Hey, Dan?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I miss you.”  
I hadn't expected that, and I had to take a moment to blink the tears from my eyes before speaking, my voice sounding strained.  
“I miss you too, Phil.”  
After a few more long moments of silence, we said our goodbyes, and I stayed outside for a moment after he'd hung up. Why did I miss him? What did it matter if we were separated on Valentine's day? I told myself I was being stupid, but I couldn't deny the pain in my chest as I went back inside, laying down beside Stacy and trying to sleep. I remembered a tweet I'd posted a long time ago, wondering how biology could explain the physical pain you felt when you missed someone. I guessed it couldn't, really. Science didn't hold all the answers; humans had emotions that were too complex for anyone to understand, let alone statistics and facts. That was why people followed their hearts; you couldn’t explain why, or how, or anything in general, but logic wasn't always the answer. It rarely was, when it came to love.

I woke up with an existential crisis headache and an odd expression from Stacy.  
“Dan, do you love me?”  
I laughed, wondering where she was going with this. “Of course I do.”  
“Then break up with me.”  
I did a double take, shocked. She didn't seem mad or upset at all; she honestly looked amused and calm.  
“What? Why?”  
Walking over to sit next to me, Stacy held my hand, looking me in the eye with a small smile on her face.  
“Dan, you love Phil. I know you do. I heard you talking to him last night, and I've never heard you sound that torn apart before. You deserve to be happy, and I don't think you can do that with me. I love you too, but we don't have what you and Phil have. You guys are absolutely meant to be together, so I think you need to get back to London.”  
I stared at her for a long time, and she didn't back down, defiantly matching my gaze with a slight smirk. I eventually sighed, knowing (and hating) that she was right.  
“And you're totally okay with this?”  
She shrugged, smiling. “I'll just go see my parents instead. They live around Manchester.”  
I thanked Stacy multiple times before leaving, hugging her and promising her that she would find someone that could make her happy. She waved me off, and as I walked to the bus station, I thanked the universe people like Stacy existed.  
Unfortunately, busses take forever, and it was nearing eleven at night by the time I made it back to London. I didn't want to get to the flat after midnight, but I had to stop and get Phil something. I was making a bold move, buying flowers and chocolate and a little stuffed lion that I couldn't believe was Valentine's day themed, but I had to. I had to let Phil know how I felt, whether he reciprocated my feelings or not.  
And of course it rained. It stormed, right in the middle of my walk to the flat, and I was soaked when I had finally made it to the front door. I knocked, wanting to surprise him, and surprised he was. His mouth actually fell open slightly at the sight of me, dripping water from my now-curly hair onto the floor, holding a bag of Valentine gifts and grinning.  
“Happy Valentine’s day, Phil.”  
He grabbed my shoulders, surprising me even more than I had surprised him by planting his lips firmly on mine for a long, and I will admit, perfect moment.  
“Get in here, you dork.”  
I went to my room and changed into dry clothes, walking into the kitchen to see Phil putting the flowers I had bought into his favorite vase, the most adorable smile on his face. When he saw that I had returned, he wrapped his arms around me, murmuring into my ear, “How are you here? Where's Stacy?”  
I told him the story, and actual tears were in his eyes by the end of it.  
“You did all that for me?”  
I shrugged, smiling and wiping a tear off of his cheek with my thumb. “How could I not, Phil? You're perfect.”  
We spent Valentine's day exactly how I'd said we would, rewatching our favorite animes and making each other food. Except this year, we stayed snuggled together, for the first time able to hold each other and kiss each other like we'd wanted to for years, now. Neither of us had the guts to admit we loved each other before, and now that we had, I didn't know how we'd lasted so long.  
“I'm sorry your Valentine’s day was actually kind of shit, since you technically were alone the whole day,” I said, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. He played with my hair, pressing a kiss against my head and mumbling against it, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
